<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least For Tonight by watcherswatchers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952993">At Least For Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers'>watcherswatchers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Future Fic, Multi, Prompt Fill, established relationships - Freeform, polyship, word count: less than 1k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Prompt: <i>What's your favorite Shyan polyship? Is it Steshyan? Shyanara? Mari/Shane/Ryan? Maybe you've never tried a polyship!! It's the day of polyshipping in this server!</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin/Marielle Scott, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Least For Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Ryan and Mari had gotten out of the house. It had also been a while since Shane and Sara had visited them just to visit. Their lives had just gotten so busy; Shane and Sara with business aspects— Watcher and Sara’s art— and Ryan and Mari with their little family. They had a toddler and a newborn. They were just… busy.</p><p>Shane and Sara stood on the steps of the Bergara’s house and knocked. They had a bottle of wine in their hands and the door opened, revealing Ryan. He saw them and his face immediately lit up.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. His voice was soft, almost breathy. “You made it.” He wrapped his arms around Shane and pulled Sara in.</p><p>“Of course we did.” Sara pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “You guys need some socialization over the age of two."</p><p>Ryan laughed, his nose scrunching up. “Yeah, you’re right about that.” He stepped back. “Come on in. Mari’s been looking forward to this.”</p><p>They walked into the living room and saw Mari sitting on the couch. She had the baby latched onto her breast and she looked exhausted. “Hey,” she said softly, but still excited. “You made it.”</p><p>Sara walked over and leaned down to hug her. “Hope you’re emptying yourself now, ‘cause we brought the wine.”</p><p>Mari laughed and brushed her knuckle over the baby’s cheek. She was asleep. Mari’s finger woke her up long enough to re-latch but fell away a second later. Mari tucked herself into her shirt and hoisted the baby up to her shoulder, patting her back. “Let me just put her in her crib and I’ll be right back.” When Mari came out a moment later, she had changed her shirt and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.</p><p>They loitered in the kitchen, laughing and drinking wine. Their cheeks tinged pink and they all became more relaxed in their bodies. Shane leaned back against the island countertop and Ryan leaned in against him. Another bottle of wine came out. Laughter flowed as easily as the wine and eventually they all moved into the living room.</p><p>Shane sprawled out on the soft carpet and Ryan joined him. They laid head to head, their legs spread out in different directions. Ryan reached up and pet at Shane’s hair mindlessly.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, his voice just a bit too loud. “I really missed you guys this last couple of months. I know we see each other at work or on FaceTime but it’s not the same, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Shane confirmed. He loosely dragged his arm up to Ryan’s and grabbed his hand. “Missed you too, little guy.”</p><p>Mari and Sara curled up on the couch together side by side. Mari was playing with Sara’s curls and Sara eventually sprawled out on Mari’s lap. They kept laughing, sharing stories and just talking. It was comfortable like it had always been. They’d grown apart a bit while everything was happening, but now? Everything was just like normal.</p><p>Except not quite.</p><p>Shane turned at one point and stared into Ryan’s eyes. Ryan always had such warm, beautiful, expressive eyes. Shane loved them. Shane loved <em>him</em>. Shane clasped their fingers together and Ryan replied with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Mari looked down at them and smiled. “You know,” she said, almost conspiratorially. “I’m surprised you two never hooked up or became a couple or anything.”</p><p>Shane blushed, the color in his cheeks deepening what the alcohol had put there. “Yeah,” he said with a small chuckle. “Me too.”</p><p>Ryan tilted his head far enough to see Shane upside down. “That’s because I tried to flirt with you and you weren’t interested.”</p><p>Shane furrowed his brow. “I was interested!”</p><p>Sara giggled from her place on the couch. “Oh this is getting good.” She looked up at Mari and grinned.</p><p>Mari smoothed back Sara’s hair and looked down at the boys. “So do something about it now,” she said. “We’re all consenting adults. We’ve had a few drinks but I wouldn’t think any of us are drunk.”</p><p>Ryan looked up at Shane who was already shifting to sit up. He mimicked Shane, sitting up, pressing their legs together. “I’m clear-headed enough.” He leaned in and cradled Shane’s face, their lips just inches apart.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shane breathed. “Me too.”</p><p>“Kiss him already,” Sara egged them on. “I wanna kiss Mari.”</p><p>Ryan laughed and his face looked so pure and wide open that Shane couldn’t help but close the distance between them. Shane sighed into it and Ryan moaned. They fit together like they were meant to, like they did in every other aspect of their lives together.</p><p>Ryan pulled back and looked at Shane. His cheeks were flushed, his eyelids heavy. He looked more drunk than he had just a second ago. Ryan giggled. “You okay?”</p><p>“I don’t want to go home,” Shane whispered. “Not after I finally kissed you.”</p><p>“So don’t,” Ryan said. “Come upstairs with us.”</p><p>Shane looked over at the couch where Sara and Mari were trading soft kisses and quiet whispers. Ryan looked over him, resting his chin on Shane’s shoulder.</p><p>Ryan kissed his cheek and stood up. “Well, I’m ready for bed. You ladies coming?”</p><p>Sara looked dazedly up at Ryan. “Your bed?”</p><p>Mari cradled Shane’s face as he moved closer to her and Sara. “Could be our bed if you want. At least for tonight.”</p><p>“You— I— How are you making these decisions so fast?” Shane asked. “Shouldn’t you guys talk about this first?”</p><p>“We have, Mari said simply. “Pretty extensively. And I know what Ryan wants and he knows what I want. So what do you want Shane?” She brushed her thumb over his cheek.</p><p>“Sara?” he asked, looking over at her.</p><p>“I want what you want,” she said. She knew Shane almost better than he knew himself.</p><p>Shane looked up at Mari and Ryan. “Let’s go up to bed.”</p><p>Ryan grinned. “<em>Our</em> bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>